


Reprieve

by Easy_Owl



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Все происходило бы быстрее, если бы Рэйфло так не наслаждался процессом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091039) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



Все происходило бы быстрее, если бы Рэйфло так не наслаждался процессом.

Это становилось настоящей проблемой. Крис мог часами стараться вытянуть из него хотя бы мимолетный всхлип от боли, пытаться отыскать хоть малейший признак того, что Рэйфло ничуть не нравится происходящее, но в его черных глазах он всегда находит лишь приглушенную жажду. И от этого, почему-то, становится только хуже.

Крис может пронзить его фехтовальной рапирой, не предназначенной для этой цели, а значит лезвие входит медленно и чертовски болезненно, даже для вампира, привыкшего за свою бесконечно долгую жизнь к ранениям различной степени тяжести. Но Рэйфло лишь запрокидывает голову, выгибая свою идеальную шею, и говорит: "Ах, Черри, какой ты сегодня ласковый". И в голосе его нет ни тени сарказма.

Сегодня Крис следует за движением клинка, подступает к вампиру, отказывающемуся обороняться, и ненавидит себя за то, что так жаждет впиться зубами в его белую шею, за то, что исходит слюной при виде медленно бьющейся жилки под натянутой кожей. Рэйфло слегка склоняет голову набок и смотрит на него из-под прикрытых ресниц, улыбаясь.

\- Голоден? - он даже не спрашивает, предлагает, проводя пальцами по шее; его собственная рапира давно лежит на полу. Такой знакомый жест, но все еще не растерявший своей соблазнительности после многократных повторений.

Крис замирает на месте, старается заставить себя отступить, побороть искушение хотя бы раз, но Рэйфло выдыхает: "Черри", и хрупкое сопротивление крошится под вспышкой гнева; на это Рэйфло, должно быть, и рассчитывал.

Крис без всякой нежности наматывает слишком длинные волосы Рэйфло на кулак и притягивает вампира к себе. Тот мурчит от удовольствия еще до того, как отчаянно злой на себя Крис успевает впиться в него зубами. Но на его язык плещет горячая кровь, и на короткое блаженное мгновение Крис исчезает, оставляя вместо себя лишь оголодавшую тварь, сотворенную Рэйфло. Он знает, куда нужно укусить, найдет нужное место даже не глядя, и кровь Рэйфло, вторя биению сердца, ровными толчками наполнит его рот и хлынет ему в горло. Когда Крис сглатывает, его тело поет, наливаясь давно потерянной жизнью, буквально на мгновение, пока его разум уступает захлестнувшему удовольствию.

Он все еще крепко держится за рукоять рапиры; пальцы Рэйфло смыкаются вокруг его запястья и толкают его руку назад, пока Крис не вытаскивает лезвие полностью. Рэйфло гулко вздыхает, словно о потере чего-то ценного, и Крис чувствует, как этот звук движется дрожью по коже под его губами. Рэйфло опускается на колени, медленно, чтобы позволить Крису следовать за ним, не ослабляя хватки на его горле.

Едва они касаются пола, Крис, сделав над собой усилие, все же отпускает его. Взгляд полуприкрытых, практически неразличимых за густыми ресницами, глаз Рэйфло следит за каждым его движением. Крис лучше всех знает, что каждое действие Рэйфло направлено на соблазнение, как знает, что не поведется на эти томные взгляды, однако знания не достаточно, чтобы полностью защититься от такого сокрушительного воздействия.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - он старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и спокойно.

Рэйфло улыбается и снова наклоняет голову к плечу; становится сложно сопротивляться желанию снова прильнуть к подставленной шее.

\- И ты говоришь такое с моей кровью на своих губах, Черри? - и касается угла рта Криса, но его запястье ловят холодные металлические пальцы, прижимая к стене над его головой.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - его голос все еще спокоен, и Рэйфло бы смог вырваться, если бы захотел; Крис знает, что смог бы, но тот лишь моргает и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, выгибаясь в притворном сопротивлении, лишенном реальной силы и намерения как такового.

\- Тебе не стоит отказывать себе в удовольствии, - порой Крису любопытно насколько непринужденность хозяина соответствует действительности; он слышал, как его голос звучал и менее страстно, и более буднично, и очень редко, - как надсадно звенел от волнения; но эти низкие вибрации слов и растянутые гласные наталкивают его на мысль, что Рэйфло едва ли притворяется. - Какой смысл в бессмертии, если ты собираешься заставлять страдать нас обоих?

Этот аргумент так стар, что давно растерял свою убедительность, и Крис отвечает, не раздумывая:

\- Не похоже, что ты страдаешь, - он откладывает в сторону рапиру и перехватывает за запястье вторую руку Рэйфло, тянущуюся к пуговице на его брюках.

\- Но это действительно так, - привычно возражает Рэйфло; этот диалог настолько хорошо знаком им обоим, что они повторяют заученные реплики, давно потерявшие свой эмоциональный контекст и временные рамки, слишком идеально выверенные, чтобы звучать реалистично.

\- Лишить меня моего милого Черри - худшая пытка, которую только можно представить.

\- Это не считается за пытку, если ты испытываешь от нее удовольствие, - Крис удерживает оба запястья Рэйфло над его головой.

\- Кто сказал, что я его испытываю? - возмущается Рэйфло.

Крис тянется за рапирой, а затем опускает глаза на хозяина; Рэйфло лениво моргает, но, поймав взгляд Криса, нарочито медленно облизывает нижнюю губу. Крис отводит руку с оружием в сторону, вжимая острие в центр раскрытой ладони Рэйфло.

\- Но ведь это правда. Тебе нравится, - говорит он и с силой давит на рукоять. В глубине горла Рэйфло рождается глухой рык и он зажмуривает глаза, выгибаясь дугой. Кровь течет вниз по его рукам, пачкая пальцы Криса; не способный почувствовать ее температуру кожей, он вдыхает густой манящий запах крови, дразняще повисший в воздухе.

Крис наваливается на рукоять сильнее, буквально пришпиливая руки Рэйфло к стене узким лезвием; стоит ему отстраниться, как хозяин открывает глаза, разглядывая эфес рапиры над своей головой, и скалится белозубо.

\- Ты настолько против моих прикосновений? - он надувает губы напоказ, но Крис отводит взгляд прежде, чем эта гримаса успевает окончательно сформироваться.

\- Именно, - Крис оглаживает его тело и принимается возиться с навязанными узлами на поясе штанов хозяина; чужие руки больше не отвлекают.

Рэйфло гулко стонет и ерзает на месте, но не преуспевает в смене своего положения не столько из-за обездвиженных рук, сколько из-за придавившего ноги Криса. В конце концов, Крис вполне справляется с удовлетворением его желаний. Да и своих тоже, если, конечно, тот хоть немного честен с самим собой.

Где-то между победой над узлами и чувством дежавю Крис мешкает пару секунд, прежде чем стянуть с Рэйфло штаны; тонкая ткань шелковистым ворохом оседает неподалеку. Чувственность Рэйфло не ограничивается его внешностью и голосом; он отдает предпочтение мягким струящимся тканям, без всякого стеснения ходит в полурасстегнутых рубашках и отказывается носить обувь, утверждая, что босым ему удобнее. Все это делает его похожим на картину или ожившую статую, позволяя украшать любое место одним своим присутствием.

И этот эффект только усиливается, когда Крис обнажает его сильнее. У него длинные ноги и матовая полупрозрачная кожа, сквозь которую просвечивают сплетения вен. В добавок ко всему, Рэйфло возбужден, - так всегда бывает к этому моменту, - и эта человеческая реакция, помноженная на сверхъестественную притягательность, хуже всего. Рэйфло, заметив, как Крис смотрит на него, усмехается и вскидывает бедра. Крису приходится отвести взгляд.

\- Ну что ты в самом деле, Черри, - тянет он, и Крис не одергивает его за прозвище, лишь закрывает глаза, смущенный чужим возбуждением, и склоняет голову, прокалывая клыками полюбившуюся бедренную артерию.

Рэйфло утробно стонет и ерзает, вздрагивает, двигает бедрами, задевая головкой члена волосы Криса. Крис задыхается, но его тихие вздохи заглушает шумное дыхание и протяжные стоны Рэйфло. В воздухе снова разливается острый запах крови; должно быть, хозяин, дернувшись в очередной раз, поранил свои руки еще сильнее, или же Крису, захлебывающемуся пряной кровью Рэйфло, просто кажется.

Когда жажда наконец отступает, Крис отстраняется и вытирает рот рукавом, облизывает губы после; рукав пропитывается кровью. Крис, решившись взглянуть на Рэйфло, сталкивается с его затуманенным взглядом, видит его приоткрытый рот и влажные губы. Ему хочется поцеловать хозяина, всегда хочется. Но вместо этого он вновь опускает голову, вбирая в рот член Рэйфло.

В довольном стоне Рэйфло открыто сквозит удовольствие, а Крис смежает веки, позволяя себе на минуту забыть о том, кто он такой, кто сотворил его таким, забыть о своих долгах и простить своим должникам. Его ладони не чувствуют ни тепла, ни боли, но его рот в полной мере ощущает упругость горячей плоти, и язык жжет металлическим вкусом и солью. Рэйфло стонет, откликаясь на каждое его движение, отпускает себя, отдавая весь контроль в чужие руки.

Эта часть всегда дается Крису проще всего; в его венах циркулирует кровь Рэйфло, чьи стоны становятся громче, и происходящее настолько далеко от чистоты и непорочности, насколько вообще возможно, но сейчас, в короткий миг забвения между реальностью и его желаниями, Крис готов это принять. Тело Рэйфло вздрагивает и напрягается, но Крис удерживает его на месте своими ничего не чувствующими руками.

Когда Крис поднимает голову и садится прямо, глаза Рэйфло все еще закрыты, и у него есть минутка, чтобы полюбоваться красотой хозяина, не отвлекаясь на его искушающий взгляд. Приоткрытые губы; густые темные ресницы, резко контрастирующие с призрачно-белой кожей; высокие острые скулы. Рэйфло откликается на его вздох и открывает глаза; зов в его взгляде смягчился. Крис склоняется и наконец-то целует хозяина, и его щеки щекочут чужие ресницы, когда Рэйфло снова опускает веки.

Пару мгновений они молчат. Рэйфло слизывает с губ Криса кровь; сам же Крис берется за эфес испорченной рапиры.

\- Хозяин, - зовет он, вытягивая клинок из стены. Рэйфло шипит в ответ на движение лезвия, но, освободившись, отзывается шепотом:

\- Крис, - и обнимает окровавленными ладонями его лицо.

Крис замирает так, прикрыв глаза, стараясь удержать этот момент как можно дольше, пока реальность снова не протянула к нему свои когтистые руки.


End file.
